residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Azura Wesker
Azura Wesker is a mysterious girl with an even more mysterious past. She is the adopted daughter of Patrick Marcus. (James Marcus' younger brother) She wants revenge for her Family's Murder. Background Early Life Azura's Life before the age of three is unknown. It is believed that, James Marcus found her in a burned down lab nearby the Spencer Estate in 1981. She was placed into the adoption system and was adopted by James Marcus' younger Brother, Patrick Marcus in 1984. When Azura was five years old, Patrick went to work for Umbrella even though James had told him never to come to his work. But, James was so busy testing the T-Virus on leeches that he didn't even notice that Patrick had joined Umbrella until it was too late. In 1988, James Marcus was assassinated by his students, Albert Wesker and William Birkin as ordered by Ozwell Spencer. Patrick did not even know of his older brother's murder. Everything was perfect until in 1994, When Spencer discovered that Patrick was James' brother. He ordered Patrick, his wife, and two sons to be murdered by an assassin. He had also forgotten about Azura. A week later, Azura's parents and older brothers were murdered right in front of her. She would have been killed had a security guard not been on duty and killed the assassin. Azura went into hiding, dropping her last name of "Marcus" Her Death, Rebirth and The Organization After her Family's Murder, She kept a low profile. She worked a job in the Raccoon City Pizzeria as a delivery girl and lived in a crowded apartment in one of the lower areas of Raccoon City. The night of September 22nd, 1998, she had been out delivering a pizza when she was hit by an out of control car. The Driver was being eaten alive by his passengers. She awoke hours later to find the city burning. She tried to rescue the driver but, she was too late. The Driver soon becomes a zombie and tried to attack her. Azura fled back to her apartment building. Minutes after she gets into her apartment, She finds her normally blue eyes had turned neon yellow. She then encounters zombified versions of the children on her floor and Azura flees the apartment by leaping across the balconies. She finds a sort of bomb shelter in the fourth apartment which contains weapons, ammo, and a map to Apple Inn where other survivors had fled to. She discovers her extreme power when she dodges a zombie and kicks it's head clean off. She arrives at Apple Inn in time to hear the Agent (That Ada Wong later finds) commit suicide. She then meets Albert Wesker through a computer connection. The one strange thing is that Wesker is treating Azura with respect or he could be trying to use her to get back at Ozwell Spencer. Wesker sends a helicopter that rescues Azura. Wesker tells her of Project: W and she agrees to join after she learns that it was Spencer that killed her entire adoptive family. She then joins the "Organization" and becomes a spy for them while she joins Umbrella and steals every research she can get her hands on. Wesker adopted her as a sister and she took the last name, "Wesker" Personality Azura was a very kind person. But, after her rebirth and her work with the "Organization", she barely showed any emotion except for anger towards Umbrella. Wardrobe During her time in Raccoon City, Azura wore a Dark Gray (Almost Black) shirt with a pic of Pacman on it, Black yoga pants, white socks, and black shoes. She, like Wesker took a liking to black sunglasses which she wore on her head. Her hair is long and light blonde Her time with the "Organization" and Umbrella changed how she looked. She wore a dark gray turtleneck with dark blue jeans and black working boots. She now wears colored contacts so she can look normal without alerting Umbrella to her true objective. When she's in her Umbrella Wear, she is also wearing a white labcoat with a nametag that says, "Abigail Jones" which is a false name that the "Organization" came up with. She still wears her black sunglasses on her head. Her hair has been cut but, still remains light blonde. Spencer's Death Azura continued to work for Umbrella until a drunk worker had accidentally told her where Spencer was hiding. She then took that into her advantage. She told Wesker where to find Spencer. They soon rushed off to find Spencer themselves. They arrived at the second Spencer Estate and confronted a wheelchair bound Spencer who was slowly dying. After Spencer's Death Azura then was arrested by Chris Redfield. She told Chris everything about the Organization and their plans of the future. She had this to say, "I've possibly killed thousands of people with the Viruses that I stole. I want to save Millions more." She joins the BSSA and helps them through all the secret bases of the Organization. Trivia *Azura's Organization Outfit is based off of Wesker's RE4 Outfit. *Azura may have grabbed weapons but, she doesn't use them after she discovers her powers. *Azura has definitely switched sides. She will later meet three more survivors of Raccoon City who are exactly like herself.